Good and Evil
by FanOfDeliciousFlavour
Summary: "What did you say?" The stormtrooper said stiffly. Rey took a deep breath. "You will undo these restraints, and leave with the door open." She said calmly, willing the Force to work. The stormtrooper turned away, chuckling underneath his mask, and walked on by. (A story that explores what might have happened if Rey had spent a little more time in captivity).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello! As a few of you might know, I formerly wrote under the account Sadie42 before this one, and this was my only story! I have decided to revisit, edit, and upload it on this account! It will be a trilogy, and the sequels will be called "Light and Dark" and "Love and Hate."**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What did you say?" The stormtrooper said stiffly. Rey took a deep breath.

"You will undo these restraints, and leave with the door open." She said calmly, willing the Force to work. The stormtrooper stared at her, and she wished they didn't wear those damn helmets so she could read their expressions. Finally, the stormtrooper turned away, chuckling underneath his mask, and walked on by.

Rey let her head drop back against the chair. She wasn't strong enough. Or maybe her captors just weren't stupid to let anyone susceptible to Force control waltz by her cell.

Either way, she was stuck here. And that was bad news.

* * *

Kylo Ren sat alone in his room, pondering his encounter with the girl.

_Rey._ _That was her name._

He had expected it to be a run-of-the-mill interrogation. Get inside her head, find out what she knew. He had definitely not expected that she would be able to push him out, much less be able to get into his head. The thought alone had driven him mad enough to want to slash through the first group of stormtroopers he came across in the hallway. But something had stopped him.

He was furious, that was for certain - after all, when was he not furious these days? But not at her. He felt no animosity towards her; not now, looking back on the event, and not even when she was pushing into his head. Only admiration and an insatiable curiosity. Because something was off about Rey, something wasn't quite right. A scavenger, from Jakku of all places, gifted with the ability to use the Force - it simply wasn't logical.

Kylo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Pondering would get him nowhere, and truth be told, the girl's story didn't matter. His only job was to break her, to discover the map to Skywalker and put an end to the Jedi. A task that would eventually require he dispose of Rey or turn her to the dark side.

Now that was an idea…

"Sir," Kylo glanced up to see a visibly nervous stormtrooper standing in the doorway. "Supreme Leader Snoke is ready to see you now."

As he followed his escort down the winding hallways of the base, a plan was forming in his head. All he needed was the consent of his master.

Within a few minutes, he was kneeling before Snoke's hologram to provide him with an update. This moment was crucial, both to his plan and his life. Kylo had insisted that their forces pull out, knowing that Rey had all the information they needed tucked away inside her pretty little head. If he couldn't convince Snoke that he was capable of obtaining it, he had no idea what might happen.

"Report," commanded his leader.

"I have in my custody a Force-sensitive scavenger from Jakku, who possesses knowledge of the map to Skywalker," Kylo began. "She is all that we need to find him and end him, once and for all. However, she is very strong and has not responded to the usual methods."

Snoke looked interested, beckoning for Kylo to continue.

"And what do you propose we do with her?"

"I believe that I can sway her to our side, master," Kylo told him confidently, keeping any hint of doubt from his mind and his voice. "She is intrigued by power, and her connection with the Force grows by the minute. If I were permitted to train her-"

"You want to take this scavenger as your apprentice?" Snoke interrupted. Kylo paused.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. If that is your will."

There was a long moment of silence, as his master contemplated the proposal.

"Very well. But know that if we do not see results quickly while she is under your tutelage, I will be forced to take her as _my _apprentice."

Kylo did his best not to shudder. He of all people knew what that was like.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

* * *

Rey had continued to struggle for what felt like hours, but to no avail. She couldn't break free from her bonds, and no other stormtroopers had passed. Perhaps her failed attempt had gone off and warned the others.

She didn't want to give up, but she needed rest. She slumped back in the chair and let her mind wander.

She wondered how Finn was doing. She hoped he was okay. Had he ran after all? Or had the battle during which she'd been captured convinced him to stay? Rey still couldn't believe that he had been a stormtrooper. She knew she should be mad at him for lying, but mostly she missed him. She missed Han and Chewie as well. Hell, she even missed Maz, though she'd hardly talked to the woman for more than a few minutes. She would take anyone at this point.

The door slid open, and Rey realized she had spoken too soon. She would take anyone but _him_. Hatred rolled off of her in waves as Kylo Ren strolled into the room, and she was certain he could feel it. She could practically feel him smirking underneath his mask.

_Good, _she thought viciously. _Let him know how much I despise him._

"If you took a moment to stop thinking about how much you wish to destroy me," He drawled, and she snapped back to reality. "You'd be able to use what power you have already developed to sense that I am about to get rid of your restraints."

True to his word, he waved a hand and her shackles released and she tumbled off of the chair. Not knowing the purpose for her release - and frankly, not caring - Rey wasted no time, immediately springing to her feet and making a dash for the entrance.

With a sigh, Kylo simply raised his hand and Rey found herself frozen once more, unable to move an inch further. Slowly, almost lazily, Kylo moved so he was in front of her.

"I would've thought that after what happened in the woods you would have known better," He chided her. "Or did you truly think yourself stronger?"

Rey refused to dignify him with a response, instead biting her tongue and choosing to glare into his soul.

"You will follow me," He commanded, and she felt the power of the Force wash over her... but it had no effect. Kylo simply shrugged. "No matter. I may not control your mind, but I can control your body. So you _will _follow me, or I will make you."

He released his hold on her, and walked away. Rey hesitated. It felt like giving in to walk freely beside her captor. But what choice did she have?

She followed Kylo Ren down the hall, always staying a few paces behind him in the event she saw an opportunity to run.

There wasn't one.

Her gaze drifted to the man in front of her. He was a puzzle she couldn't quite figure out. She had been shocked when he had removed his helmet, never expecting the monstrous figure that had been pursuing her across the galaxy would be someone not much older than her. And yet here they were, on opposite sides. Both too young to be fighting, but neither given much of a choice.

Rey was brought out of her reverie when Kylo stopped suddenly in front of a massive and imposing wooden door, etched with symbols she didn't understand. He stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter.

Rey didn't move.

"Where are we?" She asked, sounding more nervous than she wanted to.

The cold glare of Kylo's mask wasn't much of a comfort, and neither was his robotic voice when he finally spoke.

"Your new home."

With that, he entered the room, Rey trailing cautiously behind him. She peered around the corner of the door, expecting some sort of prison cell, and had to keep herself from gasping audibly.

This was the furthest thing from a prison cell. Instead, it was a bedroom. A real bedroom, the kind that she had never had, the kind she had only seen on holos. There was a real bed, a real couch, and a real bookshelf with real books. Everything was red, but that was to be expected; even so, it was beautiful.

As she stepped gingerly into the room, she felt her boots sink into plush carpet. She instinctively wanted to take them off, not to dirty the space she had entered, but restrained herself. Rey reminded herself that she was a prisoner, and that this was likely some sort of ploy.

She glanced up to see Kylo observing her. She could detect a faint hint of amusement emanating from him, likely at her reaction to the room.

"Why?" Rey managed to say. It was the only thing she could get out.

"Seeing as you will be staying with us for an extended period of time, Supreme Leader Snoke deemed it fit to allow you a more permanent residence."

"Extended…" Rey trailed off, thoroughly confused. After what she had pulled earlier, she assumed that she would be executed.

"You still have information that I need," Kylo reminded her. "And I intend to get it from you, one way or another."

That still didn't explain why she had been granted a room, rather than a cell.

"This is the most secure room on base," He continued, answering her unspoken question. "Designed specifically for force-users. Once that door is closed, your connection to the force will be weakened."

Rey briefly wondered whether the strange symbols on the door had anything to do with that, before she came to an important realization.

If being in this room weakened a connection to the force, then she wasn't the only one powerless right now.

Rey dashed to the door, nearly crossing the threshold, before a hand grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her back inside.

The door slammed shut and Rey found herself pinned against it, Kylo's gloved hands tightly enclosed around her wrists.

"I thought that maybe you had learned by now," He told her angrily. "I can see that I was mistaken."

"Maybe you'd see a little better without that horrid thing on your head," Rey shot back.

There was a moment of silence, in which Kylo seemed to move impossibly closer to her. He uncurled his fingers from her wrists, and she realized that he had maneuvered his body to trap her in case she tried to escape. Slowly, he brought his hands up to his mask.

_Yes, _she silently urged him, _do it. _She heard a _click, _and then the mask was off.

Rey couldn't help but again be stunned by his features. Kylo didn't _look_ evil. In fact, he looked more angelic.

Well, at least he would, if he wasn't wearing an expression of pure anger.

"Satisfied?" He growled in her ear, and Rey was suddenly acutely aware of their position, of just how close they were. Instinctively, she brought her hands up to his chest to push him away. Instead, he seized her hands and, spinning them around, shoved her further into the room.

Rey stumbled back, nearly tripping over herself in her efforts to get away from him.

Kylo smirked. She had been bold before, but now she was cowering like the rest. All it took was a different approach. He began to move towards her, and watched as her eyes widened in panic, casting around for options.

Rey's gaze landed on another door towards the back of the room. She doubted it would present an opportunity to escape the base, but at least she could escape _him_.

She rushed towards the door, flinging it open and closing it shut behind her. Her hands fumbled with the lock, and only when it was secure did she think to examine her surroundings.

It was a washroom, one which Rey imagined to anyone else would seem simple enough. But having lived on Jakku, she had never been given the luxuries of a shower, or a sink, or even a toilet most of the time.

If she hadn't been a prisoner, this would be paradise.

"You can't hide in there forever," Came Kylo's voice from the other side of the door. "You _will_ come out, and you _will_ give me the map to Skywalker."

"I'm not giving you anything," She replied, echoing her response from earlier.

"We'll see," He responded, same as he had before. Before she could say anything, she heard the sound of his footsteps retreating. She could make out the sound of the wooden door creaking open, then slamming shut.

Rey cautiously peered out of the bathroom - he was really gone. She had been expecting him to burst through the door, never one to take defeat lightly. But something was different this time.

Now that she was alone, she'd have more time to find a makeshift weapon and plan her escape.

As she moved to step out into the bedroom, she paused, glancing down at the beautiful crimson carpet, some of which had already been stained by her shoes.

_This isn't respect for him, _she told herself firmly, _it's respect for the rug._

Rey removed her boots, and got to work.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, be sure to leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the Resistance base..._

Finn couldn't believe his ears.

"What do you mean we have to wait? Rey is trapped on that base! They have weapon that has the potential to destroy the entire galaxy and you want to wait to attack?" He asked General Leia, astonished.

He saw Poe shoot him a sympathetic from over her shoulder.

"Finn, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we need to recover from the last attack," Leia explained patiently. "Ships need to be repaired, soldiers need to heal, and plans need to be made. Besides, our sources tell us that the weapon is suffering from some technical difficulties. It will be a little while before it can even begin to charge again."

"But what about Rey?" He asked. "You would leave her there, in the hands of that… that monster?" He looked to Poe. "You were there. You know what he does to people. We can't let Rey endure that."

Poe was silent.

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around to see Han standing behind him.

"Kid, as much as I want to help Rey too, we don't have the resources yet. If we launched an attack now, we could lose hundreds of pilots and soldiers," Han paused, before grinning. "Besides, that kid can take care of herself."

Finn sighed. He hated waiting, but it seemed like that's what was going to have to happen. He could only imagine what kind of hell Rey was going through right now...

* * *

With a towel wrapped around her body, Rey entered the bathroom, relishing in the feeling of her bare feet on the cold tile floor.

She eyed the shower curiously.

Rey had never quite seen anything like it before. Sure, she had bathed on Jakku, but that usually consisted of her pulling a rope that would dump a bucket of ice water on her. Then she would scrub at herself with the tiny bar of soap that had lasted her years.

This was nothing like that.

Releasing her towel and stepping inside, Rey saw a handle and turned it.

At first the water was so cold she nearly jumped out of her skin, but the more she turned the handle the warmer the water became, until it was practically burning her.

Rey found herself incredibly grateful that no one was around to see her use the shower for the first time. She was embarrassed; one would expect that someone who could pilot and repair almost any ship wouldn't be fascinated with simple technology such as a shower.

The shower filled with steam as Rey stood, eyes closed, under the hot water, relishing in the feeling of it. Then, she noticed a few bottles in the corner. She picked them up at random and scanned the labels.

_Shampoo. Conditioner. Body wash._

The terms themselves were foreign, but Rey was smart enough to piece together what they meant. She noticed briefly that the brand was male-specific, but she couldn't imagine that it mattered.  
The soap wouldn't know what gender she was. What difference could it possibly make?

A long while later, Rey stepped out of the bathroom, feeling cleaner than she ever had. For once, not a trace of dirt or sand lingered on her skin.

She walked to a door on the other side of the room, opening it to reveal a closet filled with clothes. At the forefront were a variety of dresses, all different styles but all some combination of red and black.

Rey wrinkled her nose in disgust. Dresses were completely impractical given her situation. She couldn't imagine trying to fight in one if it came down to it. If these were her only options, she would just have to put her clothes from Jakku back on, despite the dirt.

Still hopeful, she pushed the dresses aside and spotted another rack of clothes, which had been obscured by the frills and lace of her first options.

This rack was filled with clothes that clearly were meant for a man.

_Just like the shampoo in the bathroom, _Rey thought briefly, before shoving the thought aside. After all, she much preferred this selection to the dresses.

She selected the smallest black t-shirt that she could find, though it was quite large, extending past her waist. Underneath, she donned a pair of black leggings that she had found tucked in with the dresses. She opted to go barefoot, given that the men's shoes were far too big and there was absolutely no way she would wear those monstrosities referred to as heels.

Exiting the closet, she returned to the task at hand; fashioning a makeshift weapon. After careful examination of the room, she had decided to make use of the bedside table. Prior to showering, she had flipped it over and begun to pry one of the legs out of its slot, replacing it with a stack of books so that it would remain standing.

Now, she worked to sharpen one end of the broken table leg, determined to craft a weapon effective enough to facilitate her escape.

She almost didn't notice the door creak open behind her.

_Almost._

Quick as a flash, she dropped the table leg, kicking it under the bed as she moved to face the intruder.

* * *

"What are you…" Kylo trailed off as Rey turned around, noticing her attire for the first time. She was wearing different clothes. _His clothes._

Not that she could possibly know that.

He cleared his throat.

"Might I ask what was wrong with the clothes you were provided?"

Rey cocked her head to the side.

"These clothes were in the closet," She pointed out. "Did you really expect to find me in one of those hideous contraptions?"

"I assume you mean the gowns made of the finest material that the galaxy has to offer," He replied icily.

"And I assume that I'm not just here to play dress-up," She shot back. "So why don't you tell me what you really want, and we can be on our way."

He took a menacing step forward, but Rey didn't flinch, crossing her arms and standing her ground.

"I want," He spoke slowly, taking care to enunciate. "The map to Luke Skywalker."

"No, if that's all you wanted, you'd get on with the kriffing torture already," She insisted. "Not leave me in this room with all of this… _stuff _that I've never had. I mean, a bed, a shower? What the hell are you playing at?"

Kylo paused.

"You've never had a bed… or a shower?"

Rey bristled at the comment.

"Don't pretend like you're surprised," She snapped. He had never seen her so frustrated. "If you don't want anything, then get the hell out of my room."

Her anger was contagious, and Kylo felt the rage building inside him, threatening to spill over.

Rey turned away from him, but he lunged forward, grabbing hold of her wrist. She spun back around, free hand raised, and promptly slapped him across the face. He reeled back, shocked.

No one had ever dared to defy him like that. It was… _refreshing._

But it couldn't go unpunished.

Rey seemed to realize the gravity of what she had done, quickly yanking her wrist from his grasp and attempting to move past him towards the bathroom, where she could hide behind a locked door.

His arm shot out, catching her by the waist, pulling her towards him until she was trapped against his body, her back pressed to his chest. One arm was wrapped around her waist from behind, the other lightly gripping her throat.

Kylo could feel Rey stiffen in his grasp. He lowered his head to her shoulder, knowing she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke into her ear, voice quiet but filled with the promise of danger.

"This is not _your _room," He growled.

"You're right," She spat. "It's my prison cell."

Kylo chuckled, dark and menacing, tightening his grip on her waist as she squirmed against him.

"Oh, you misunderstand me, Rey," He chided. "This is not _your _room… it's _mine._"

She froze. He couldn't possibly mean…

"That's _exactly _what I mean," He replied in response to her unspoken question. "You're sleeping in _my _bed, using _my _shower, and now, since you refused those dresses, you're wearing _my _clothes."

It all made sense now. The male-brand shampoo, the clothes that were much too large to be a woman's size… this was Kylo's room.

"Do you know what that makes you?" He purred in her ear. "_Mine_."

He released her, and she stumbled away from him.

"You're right," He conceded. "I don't just want the map. I want you to kneel before me and pledge your allegiance to the First Order."

"Never," Rey spat. Kylo simply shrugged.

"Then here you'll stay," He headed towards the door, before pausing and looking back at her with a smirk, gesturing to the bed. _His bed_. "Sleep tight."

With that, he was gone, leaving Rey alone and fuming.

_How dare he touch her like that? And how dare he make her feel… warm?_

Rey paused, quickly shaking herself free of the intrusive thoughts.

It only felt nice because she hadn't seen anyone else in what felt like ages. He was her only source of physical contact, and she had been touch-starved for the majority of her life.

_That's all it was, _she told herself. _Nothing more._

Rey glanced at the clock. It was getting rather late, and as much as she hated to admit it, she needed rest. She had to be in good shape if she wanted to escape, and perhaps she'd have a clearer head in the morning.

She climbed into the bed, trying to ignore the fact that it belonged to _him_.

The bed was soft, and her body seemed to sink into the mattress. She had never felt anything so cozy and warm. And yet, she tossed and turned for what felt like hours.

Cozy and warm wasn't what she was used to, and at the moment what she wanted was familiarity.

On Jakku, she had lived in an AT-AT walker toppled near the outskirts of the Graveyard of Ships, sleeping in the former troop compartment.

Her gaze drifted to the closet. It would have to do.

Gathering up the blanket and pillow from the bed, Rey marched over to the closet. She crawled into a corner, pushing aside shoes, grateful that this was a walk-in.

Curling up with her quilt and cushion on the cool floor, it wasn't long before Rey was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N - I've always thought it would be interesting to explore Rey's reactions to having access to luxuries, considering her background of growing up on Jakku. Hopefully I did a good job!**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Welcome back to the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rey's eyes flickered open, and she found Kylo standing above her, unmasked, looking simultaneously angry and amused.

"I _was _sleeping," She replied dryly, far too tired to remember to be afraid.

"In the closet?"

Rey just shrugged, closing her eyes and pulling the covers back up to her chin.

"A droid came by to serve you breakfast, and I was informed that you had escaped," He continued. "I knew that wasn't the case. And here you are."

_I wish I had escaped, _Rey thought bitterly, but didn't reply.

"Do you truly find me so repulsive that you would refuse to spend the night in a bed I slept in?" He asked her, tone softening. Rey opened her eyes, and he quickly composed himself, but it was too late.

In those few seconds, she had seen an expression of what almost appeared to be hurt. Now, however, his face was cold and blank.

"That's not-" She started, before pausing. Why did she care what he thought? And she did find him repulsive… didn't she?

Kylo looked at her curiously, before seeming to come to a sort of realization.

"You've never had a bed before," He recalled. Rey didn't respond, closing her eyes once more. The only thing worse than when he was angry at her was when he pitied her.

"Are you here for a reason?" Rey asked. She was too tired for these mind games.

"Aside from ensuring that you hadn't managed to escape, I am here to escort you to training."

Rey's eyes shot open, and she sat up. For the first time she realized how ridiculous she must look. Kylo towered over her, while she was curled up in a corner with a blanket.

"What?"

"Today I will begin training you, under orders from Supreme Leader Snoke."

Rey scoffed.

"Not a chance in hell."

"It wasn't a request," Kylo replied coolly. "I have orders."

"And I have integrity," She shot back.

"I'm not leaving until you comply," He told her. "And neither will you. So unless you want to sit in this closet all day long-"

"Sounds like a plan to me," She cut him off, flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"Fine," He replied simply, before kicking the door shut and plunging them into darkness.

* * *

It took a moment for Rey's eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, she could make out Kylo's silhouette against the closet door, blocking the only way out.

She hadn't expected him to actually stay _in _the closet with her.

Rey decided the best course of action was to pretend that he wasn't there. She curled up once more with her blanket and pillow, and tried her best to relax.

It was easier said than done. She could feel Kylo's eyes on her the entire time, and every so often a gentle brush of his mind against hers, as if he meant to remind her that he was still there.

Eventually, she turned over to face him.

"You might want to sit down, since apparently we're going to be here for a while," She told him icily.

He didn't move.

"I expect you'll give in soon enough," He replied calmly.

"Don't hold your breath."

Rey turned back towards the wall, frustrated and annoyed.

She heard the sound of movement, and froze as she felt Kylo take a seat next to her on the floor.

"Why won't you train with me, Rey?"

"Why won't you leave me alone, Kylo?" She retorted, face hidden and voice strained. "Don't you have other duties to attend to?"

_Like torturing small animals and children, _she thought bitterly.

"Ah yes, because that is how I choose to spend my time," He replied flippantly to her unspoken words. Rey was up in a flash, turning to face him.

"Stay the hell out of my head," She demanded angrily, but Kylo only smiled.

_He doesn't look nearly as dangerous when he smiles, _she noticed instinctively. _He looks rather nice like this._

Rey's eyes widened as his smile only grew, transforming into the more familiar smirk with which she had become so acquainted.

_Wait, can he still-_

"Yes, Rey," He interrupted her. "But it's hardly my fault that you're projecting your thoughts. It's the equivalent of yelling, really."

She fumed silently, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

_I could keep him out of my head before… why can't I do it now?_

"Because you're untrained," He told her, and she didn't bother to criticize him for reading her thoughts. "I could teach you how to keep me out."

"I don't see how making me stronger will accomplish your goal of getting the map," Rey remarked. "Because I will never give up that information willingly."

"We'll see," Kylo responded with a shrug. "Will you at least allow me to teach you this simple skill?"

Rey paused. There had to be an ulterior motive here, but she couldn't tell what it was. What did he have to gain by helping to hone her abilities?

Perhaps he thought that once she got a taste of power she'd turn. If so, then she would just have to prove to her captor that she would never allow that.

"Fine," She agreed. "If only to get out of this closet."

"Very well."

Kylo stood up, opening the closet door and allowing light to pour into the small space. Rey untangled herself from her blankets, leaving them behind as she entered the main room.

"Force users and non-Force users alike are able to shield their own thoughts from others seeking entrance to their mind," Kylo began, leaning against the bedpost. Rey stood awkwardly by the closet door, not trusting his intent enough to come any closer. "You already have some experience with the use of this ability."

"You mean when you interrogated me," Rey told him, tone as cold as ice. It didn't seem to faze Kylo.

"Yes. The ability comes naturally to many, especially when under duress," He continued. "Without your adrenaline, however, your surface thoughts were vulnerable to me."

"How do I keep that from happening?"

"All it takes is a strong, mental will, and the ability to concentrate for long periods of time," He told her. "Eventually, this concentration will become second nature and subconscious."

"How long will it take?" She asked impatiently. The sooner she could shield her thoughts from him, the better.

"It depends on the user," He told her. "And how much you practice."

"How long did it take you?" Rey asked curiously. Kylo hesitated.

"I learned the skill when I was quite young," He said, and Rey could detect a stiffness in his tone that hadn't been present before. "It's one of the first things he taught me."

"He?"

"Prepare yourself," Kylo changed the subject abruptly. "I will attempt to enter your mind. You will attempt to block me."

"Wait, but-" Before Rey could finish her sentence, she felt the familiar press of Kylo's mind against hers. It was less intense than the interrogation, but certainly still not gentle.

His eyes bore into hers, and she had a feeling that if she closed them it might help. She squeezed her eyes shut, and she sensed Kylo's approval.

"You're learning," He noted, as he struggled to maintain his hold in her mind. "Eye contact makes it much easier to access your thoughts."

Rey didn't respond, trying her best to concentrate. But how could she, when she could feel him sifting through her thoughts… specifically her thoughts about him.

"You were so scared of me," He murmurred. "Afraid of the monster in the mask. Until I took it off…"

"Stop it," She hissed, her frustration building with every word.

Kylo Ren paid her no mind.

"You saw that I'm human," He continued softly. "Just like you. And suddenly, everything changed, didn't it? You started to wonder, to question what you've been told."

"Get out," Rey demanded, but her voice shook.

"You're still scared of me," Kylo noted. "But not in the way you were before. You don't fear what I'll do to you. No, you fear yourself, and what you'll do. You're afraid of the way I make you feel…"

"I said get the hell out of my head!" Rey yelled at him.

"Make me."

Those words were all it took for Rey to let the anger and frustration wash over her. With one concentrated thought, she pushed outwards, hurling Kylo Ren from her mind and stumbling into his.

* * *

Rage was the first sensation she detected. Pure and terrible rage, directed at her, before they had even met. A girl, a random scavenger from Jakku, had become a thorn in his side, thwarting him at every turn.

When they met on Takodana, he had been fully prepared to destroy her, to exact his revenge in the most painful way possible. He chased her through the forest, until he had her in his grasp… and suddenly, the situation changed.

Through the mask, Kylo gazed into her eyes, filled with terror, and something inside of him shifted. As he entered her mind, he could tell that she was different. Her resistance was stronger than most, despite her fear, and he immediately came to the conclusion that there was more to this scavenger girl than met the eye.

He needed to understand her. And to do that, he needed time.

So he took her, knocking her unconscious and letting her fall into his arms. Even with his armor, he could feel the warmth of her skin, and he instinctively held her close to his chest, refusing to allow his underlings to take her from him as they boarded the ship.

_Mine, _he thought possessively. He didn't leave her side once, not while they were on the ship, not when they made it to the base, and not while she was being strapped to that chair in the interrogation room.

When she woke, Kylo began to search through her mind. He wasn't just looking for the map - he was looking to understand the girl in front of him.

_Who is she, and why does she have this effect on me?_

Then, something unthinkable happened… the girl fought back. And not only did she fight back, she bested him. It was infuriating… and exhilarating.

_I finally found an equal, _he realized. _If she would let me train her… let me show her how powerful she could be… we could rule together… I wouldn't be so alone._

_I could give her everything._

He remembered the awe with which she admired the room, how she'd never had a bed or a shower, the way he'd found her that morning, sprawled out on the closet floor, looking pure and angelic.

_She was beautiful._

* * *

Rey ripped herself from Kylo's mind, stumbling backwards into the wall.

She glanced at him and found him breathing heavily, clearly dazed from the experience.

"You… you tricked me…" She stammered. "You made me angry and I… and I lashed out and then you showed me those… those fake thoughts, memories, whatever they were."

Kylo shook his head slowly.

"Nothing you saw was fake," He told her calmly, and she knew immediately that he was telling the truth. "And as you can see, your anger is what allowed you to resist me. It helped you regain control, and you were able to-"

"Stop talking," Rey cut him off, tired and defeated. She didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say. He had tricked her, and she had fallen for it. "Just… stop. And leave me alone."

"Don't you understand? What you just accomplished is fantastic progress," He insisted, taking a step closer. "That kind of power takes years to refine, but you… you have this raw talent. It's-"

"Beautiful?" She finished for him bitterly. "Just… get the hell away from me."

"Not going to happen."

Rey snapped, crossing the room towards her captor in a few strides, before diving to the floor and reaching under the bed. She emerged holding the sharpened leg of the bedside table, placing the tip at Kylo's throat.

"Open the door," She demanded. "I'm not staying here another goddamn minute."

Kylo looked relatively unconcerned for someone whose life was being threatened.

"Did you really think I didn't know about this little weapon of yours?" He remarked, amused.

"Does it matter?" She shot back. "So long as I have it, you have to do what I ask. Open the door."

"Or what?" He asked, and she pushed the tip into his throat as a response, until she saw a droplet of blood emerge. "Oh, please. You won't kill me."

"Why not?" She challenged him. "You've kidnapped me, invaded my mind, killed who knows how many people… why shouldn't I kill you?"

"It's not a question of _should, _Rey," He responded. "You most definitely _should _kill me. But you _won't _kill me."

He took a step forward, forcing her to take one back in order not to slice his throat with her makeshift weapon.

"Even now you don't want to risk hurting me," Kylo spoke softly as Rey's back hit the wall. His hand curled around the leg of the table, sliding it from her grasp and dropping it to the floor.

"I don't know why," She admitted quietly, avoiding eye contact. He brought a finger to her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. His free had dropped to her waist, resting lightly on her hip.

"Yes, you do."

He was right. There was an undeniable connection, one she was struggling to resist. Especially when he was this close to her.

"We're enemies," She reminded him, even as he moved impossibly closer, body nearly pressed against hers.

"We don't have to be," He told her, and it sounded more like a plea than a statement. "Stay here with me."

"Come with me," She countered, raising a hand to gently touch his face.

"I can't do that," He replied, all the while leaning into her touch.

"Then I can't do _this_," Rey told him sadly, withdrawing her hand and stepping out from between Kylo and the wall, immediately feeling the loss of his warmth.

She refused to look back at him, knowing that if she did she would break.

Kylo said nothing, and within a few moments she heard the door to the room open and close again.

He was gone.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Supreme Leader," Kylo bowed, acknowledging the hologram before him.

"Tell me, Kylo Ren," Snoke began. "How fares the scavenger?"

"I believe I am steadily gaining her trust," He replied, careful not to let his feelings show. "She has allowed me to begin training her, and has already tapped into the dark side of the force."

"Good," Snoke commended him. "She will be more than ready to begin her training with me."

Kylo froze.

"I was under the impression that I would carry out the entirety of her training."

"When yours is hardly complete?" Snoke chuckled. "No, my apprentice. She will learn from me, the way you have."

Kylo tried to swallow the bile that was rising in the back of his throat.

"When will this commence?"

"The day after tomorrow," Snoke paused. "Enjoy your last day with your apprentice, Kylo Ren."

With that, the hologram flickered out.

* * *

The walk back to the room he shared with Rey felt more like a death march, his entire body heavy with the weight of the information he needed to convey.

He had begged her to stay with him, but if she did she would be subject to Snoke's training, which involved torture and punishment.

Kylo couldn't stand that thought. He didn't want Rey to be hurt, not by anyone.

He stopped outside of the large wooden doors concealing their shared quarters. He took a deep breath and pushed them open, ready to confront Rey.

What he found surprised him. His scavenger was sprawled out across the bed, fast asleep.

He couldn't help but smile as how peaceful she looked.

_A peace that Snoke would destroy._

Kylo's smile vanished at that thought. He resolved to tell Rey… but not now. He couldn't bring himself to wake her.

In the meanwhile, he needed to sleep as well.

He cautiously slid under the covers next to Rey, careful not to touch her, though the temptation was overwhelming.

Kylo stared up at the ceiling, trying to relax enough to fall asleep. However, it was impossible. He could sense Rey's presence beside him, and he found he couldn't distract himself from that fact.

And then she moved. At first, Kylo was afraid he had woken her, but instead she simply turned over in her sleep…

...and turned right onto him. Kylo stiffened as he felt Rey's sleeping form curl into him, her head resting on his chest, along with her hand, which brushed over the spot where his heart was beating rapidly.

She sighed happily, and he couldn't help but smile, brushing his hand through her loose hair gently.

Suddenly, sleep didn't seem so hard to accomplish, and Kylo easily drifted off, a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

As Rey slowly came back to consciousness, she desperately clung to sleep, to the warmth that enveloped her.

_Wait… what was that warmth?_

Opening her eyes, she found herself practically on top of Kylo Ren, who had an arm draped around her and was sleeping peacefully.

Rey couldn't believe he had come back after what had happened, after she rejected his advances despite her feelings.

She wondered briefly if he had already been asleep when she invaded his space, or if he'd been conscious but simply refused to wake her.

Rey wasn't sure which she'd prefer.

She glanced at his face, for once free of the scowl that often marred his features. He looked so young, so innocent.

Rey found herself wanting to reach up and touch his face, to pull him closer…

_Those are dangerous thoughts, _she reminded herself. _Get up before you do something you'll regret._

She eased herself out of his grip, crossing the room to the bookshelf.

_Might as well occupy myself while I wait for him to wake up, _she mused.

Rey quickly found that none of the books were exactly suited to her interests. They were all either about the First Order, diplomacy and military tactics, or generally just contained information useful for conquering a galaxy.

Her eyes scanned the shelves, looking for anything remotely intriguing. Finally, her gaze landed on a book with no title and a simple gray cover - very out of place among the ornate biographies.

Rey reached for the book and, upon removing it, was startled to see the bookshelf swing open to reveal a dark stairway leading downwards.

She cast a furtive glance back to the bed, where Kylo hadn't stirred at the noise. She shouldn't roam uninvited… but her curiosity got the best of her.

The stairs were dark and winding, and as she continued down Rey became increasingly nervous. She didn't know what was at the bottom, but it must be important for Kylo to hide it behind a bookshelf. Suddenly Rey recalled that Kylo was, in fact, asleep upstairs. At that she quickened her pace. She wanted to get back before he woke up.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, Rey found herself in a small, dark room. She groped at the walls and found a light switch. When the lights came on, what Rey saw made her gasp.

Sitting on a pedestal was a deformed skull. But not just any skull. Even Rey, who had spent her entire life on Jakku, was easily able to recognize the helmet of the famous Darth Vader.

_How in the galaxy had Kylo managed to get his hands on this?_

"It was rather easy, actually." Rey spun around to see Kylo standing only a few feet away, hair ruffled from sleep. He nodded at the skull. "He was my grandfather, after all."

Rey stared at him with disbelief.

"You're… you're joking." She stuttered. "Darth Vader isn't… he couldn't be…" Kylo raised an eyebrow.

"You really didn't know?" He asked, sounding surprised. Rey shook her head.

"But that would mean… is Luke Skywalker your… father?" She asked, stunned.

At this Kylo laughed.

"Oh no, he's my uncle. Leia Skywalker is my connection to Darth Vader." He explained.

Rey was surprised at how conversational he was being about it. She had been worried that he would be mad at her for finding his secret room.

Then a realization hit her.

"Wait, that means Han Solo is your father?" Rey asked in disbelief. Kylo cast his gaze towards the ground.

"He is the man who helped provide me with life, yes." He replied, voice slightly bitter.

"You said he would have disappointed me." Rey recalled. "When you were interrogating me."

Kylo just shrugged, not meeting her gaze. Clearly his father was a touchy subject.

"So you're Ben Solo," She noted, and Kylo bristled.

"That's no longer my name," He told her coldly.

Rey shrugged.

"Well, I like it. Ben suits you."

Rey turned back to look at the skull. She couldn't believe it. She had heard the legends about Vader, and here Kylo - or rather, Ben - just casually had his skull laying around. No, not casually. It was carefully placed on the pedestal. Almost as if it were something to be worshipped.

"Why do you have this?" Rey asked, curious.

"I come down here to help remind myself of who I am. The power of the dark side." He said by way of answering. Rey had to keep herself from jumping. His voice was much closer than before; he was just over her shoulder.

"The dark side isn't who you are." Rey told Ben, not looking back at him.

"You're wrong." Came his voice. She could feel his breath in her ear. She just shook her head.

"Besides, why would you use the skull of Vader to remind you of the power of the dark side?" She asked.

"Darth Vader was the greatest and most powerful Sith Lord that ever lived." Ben replied matter-of-factly.

"But he turned good in the end." Rey pointed out. "He saved his son, he killed the Emperor." She could feel Kylo stiffen.

"He made a mistake. It was a fatal one." Ben replied, voice devoid of emotion. She was tempted to turn to see his expression, but he was already so close to her, and that would bring her even closer to him, and Rey wasn't sure she could handle that.

"He made a mistake in saving someone he loved?" Rey asked skeptically. Ben didn't reply, and she smiled.

_Gotcha._

"I think perhaps it's time for us to go back upstairs."

Rey decided not to argue any further, instead following obediently as Ben led her back to the room.

He sat down on the bed, and without thinking she sat next to him. They stayed there in silence for a few moments, before Rey finally broke the ice.

"You know, you really should've chosen a different book to activate your hidden door." Rey told him. Ben looked back at her, eyebrow raised.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," She insisted. "If you had used, say, 'A Brief History of the First Order' instead, no one would have touched it. Instead, you used the only book that actually looked like it might've been interesting."

Ben chuckled at this.

"Ah yes, my bad. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time I build a secret passageway." He replied sarcastically. Rey couldn't help but laugh.

At the sight of her giggling, Ben gave her a warm smile. It soon faded when he remembered what he had to tell her.

"Is everything okay?" Rey asked him.

"No," He admitted. "I had an audience with the Supreme Leader yesterday. He informed me that he will be taking over your training starting tomorrow."

As much as she tried to hide it, Ben noticed the way her eyes widened with fear.

The sense of ease and comradery crashed down around them as Rey abruptly stood from the bed. He could feel her sudden need to get away from him, the hurt and betrayal that consumed her.

"Rey-" He began, but before he could say anything she rounded on him, eyes blazing with fury.

"Don't you dare," She growled at him. "I don't want to hear anything from you. I should have known. I just can't believe that I…"

Rey trailed off, but Ben could sense the unspoken words drifting from her mind .

_I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I let you touch me. I can't believe that I allowed myself to think there was a chance for you, a chance for us._

"I wasn't given a choice in the matter," Ben defended, moving from the bed and instinctively reaching out for her.

"There's always a choice," Rey insisted. She attempted to slap his hands away, but instead Ben seized hold of her wrists.

"Tell me, then," He implored her, voice betraying the conflict he felt. "What is my choice?"

Instead of fighting him, Rey moved impossibly closer.

"Choose me," She whispered. "Choose us."

Ben recoiled suddenly, as if he had been burned.

"You told me there could never be an 'us' unless I renounced the First Order and joined your pitiful Resistance," He reminded her angrily. "Why am I the one who must make the sacrifice? Why is _your_ affection contingent on _my_ loyalties?"

"Because you're on the wrong side of this fight!" She insisted.

"I am on the _winning_ side of this fight," He corrected. "Your naive adherence to the light will get you killed."

"So be it!" Rey retorted. "At least I won't die a selfish coward."

"A selfish coward," Ben mused, eyes flashing with controlled rage. Rey took a nervous step backwards. "I suppose it was selfish of me to offer you this room, the luxuries of food, water and clothes-"

"That's not what I-"

"And I suppose," He continued, not letting her finish. "It was cowardly of me to defend you to the Supreme Leader, to refuse to torture you and convince him of your worth so that you would be permitted to live."

Rey paused.

"You… you did that?"

"Clearly it wasn't enough, as he wants to train you now," He growled bitterly. "And I suppose, since I'm a selfish coward, I should let him."

Rey's eyes widened.

"He'll kill me," He tried to turn away, but she grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him back. "You know it's true. I won't give in to him, and he'll kill me."

Giving in, Ben met her desperate gaze. With her guard down, he could sense her tumultuous thoughts and feelings.

She was defiant, but afraid. She wanted to stand up for herself, but she wanted him to protect her.

"Please," She whispered, bringing a hand up to his face. He closed his eyes as her fingers brushed over his cheek.

Gently, he separated himself from her, disentangling his shirt from her grasp.

"I will figure something out," Ben replied softly. "A way to convince him that I need to be the one to train you, or at least delay him."

He could see the hope drain from her eyes at this suggestion. He didn't know how to make her see that there was no other option for him.

"Rey," He continued, taking care to meet her gaze. "I promise I will take care of it."

She simply nodded silently, moving to sit down on the bed.

Ben hated to leave her like this, but his head was spinning and he knew he had to act fast if there was any chance at salvaging this situation.

Without another word, he turned and left the room.

Rey remained seated, staring blankly at the wall. Ben said he would figure something out, but she knew in her heart that Snoke could not be bargained with. Ben would be forced to bring her to his master, and when the moment came he would not protect her.

Rey knew what she had to do. She just didn't know if she had the strength to do it.

_Looks like it's time to get out of here._

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will likely be the final one, but be on the look out for the sequel, "Light and Dark."**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I hope you enjoy the final chapter of "Good and Evil" and keep an eye out for the sequel, "Light and Dark"**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rey stood in front of the door, motionless. She knew what she had to do, but she was dreading it more than anything she had done before.

What she had to do was escape. She had to walk out of here and never look back. But Rey knew that no matter how things turned out, for the rest of her life she would be looking back on this moment, these past few days.

She'd be looking back on Ben.

Rey pushed the thoughts of Ben out of her head. She couldn't think about him now, or she wouldn't be able to go through with this. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it.

It opened. He hadn't locked the door. After a moment, she flung it open, ready to take down any stormtroopers who might have been guarding the room.

Except there were none. The hallway was empty.

Rey stared at astonishment. Ben had left no guards, no droids even, to prevent her from escaping.

_He must really trust her._

At that thought, guilt began to boil up inside her, but she pushed it down. If she didn't escape, she would die. Snoke would kill her.

Ben had made his choice, and in the process taken away hers.

With those thoughts aside, Rey started down the hallway.

* * *

"What do you mean we're under attack?" Ben questioned the stormtrooper in alarm.

"The Resistance has launched an assault on Starkiller base, my lord." The trooper repeated patiently. Ben's thoughts immediately went to Rey. If the Resistance got to her, she'd be gone.

Panic boiled up in him at the thought. He wasn't sure what he wanted. On the one hand she wouldn't be with Snoke, but then… she wouldn't be with him either. He had to get back, he had to find Rey.

"Sir. Sir, did you hear what I said?" The stormtrooper asked him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has requested to see you immediately." The trooper told him. Kylo clenched his jaw in frustration.

_Of course it had to be now._

"I'll head there now." He informed the trooper, and they nodded, heading off to join the fight.

Ben took a deep breath, before pushing the doors open. He strolled forward and knelt before the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke.

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you are aware that we are under attack?" Snoke replied.

Ben nodded in affirmation.

"Well," Snoke continued. "Were you also aware that your little _pet_ has escaped?"

It took a minute for Ben to catch the meaning of his words. When he did, he began to panic. Snoke was clearly able to tell, and he smiled, if you could call it that.

"Yes, your little scavenger who you think so highly of has betrayed you. You have allowed yourself to be duped. She played you, Kylo Ren, and you let her."

Ben felt something new at his words; rage. Pure rage. He had trusted Rey, he had told her he would figure something out, but it had never mattered, because she had never really cared for him.

_It had all been a lie._

"Supreme Leader, may I be excused to hunt for the girl?" He asked, anger boiling up inside him. Snoke nodded his assent, and Ben turned around preparing to leave.

"One more thing," Snoke called after him. Kylo turned back around to face him. "I always told you, Kylo Ren. Compassion is weakness. It always leads to failure. Now you have experienced it for yourself. You are dismissed." Snoke told him.

Ben nodded, and left the room.

_I will find you Rey,_ he thought, _and when I do, you'll be sorry._

* * *

Rey felt like she'd been wandering around the base forever. She'd only had one encounter with a stormtrooper, during which she had used her newfound skills to take his blaster and make him forget the whole experience.

She continued to move through the base, running through hallways, climbing, until suddenly she spotted something; a familiar face. Her mouth fell open as her eyes met Finn's.

"Finn!" She cried out as he embraced her. Then she saw Han and Chewie, who were standing back. Han looked worried, but he offered her a slight smile.

"It's good to see you kid, but there'll be time for hugging later. Right now we need to get out of here." Rey nodded, and together they rushed off, towards freedom.

They finally came to an exit,and Rey looked out onto the snowy planet. She had never seen snow before, and she would have been amazed had it not been for the gravity of their situation. Then Han stopped, causing Finn and Rey to nearly run into him.

Rey turned to see what he was looking at, and she froze.

Ben, in full armor, was strolling across a plank that spanned a large pit. He clearly hadn't sensed their presence, which meant that he had a lot on his mind. Han's gaze was fixed on his son.

"Stay here," he whispered to them. Rey wanted to protest but it was too late; Han was already descending the stairs to the platform.

Rey, Finn, and Chewie looked on with apprehension as Han reached the bridge.

"Ben!" He called out.

Ben froze in his tracks, turning to face Han as he approached him.

"Han Solo." Ben greeted him. His voice was distorted through his helmet.

"Take off that mask, Ben." Han told him. Rey could hear the plea in his voice.

"Why?" Kylo asked him. "What do you think you'll see?"

"My son." He replied. Slowly, Ben reached up and took off his mask. Rey still couldn't help the feelings that boiled up inside her when she saw his face.

"Your son is dead." Ben said, face expressionless.

"No." Han said. "He's there. Buried deep."

Ben closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them they were watery.

"It's tearing me apart," he said. "The light and the dark."

Rey's heart melted at his words.

"Will you help me?" Ben pleaded.

He held out his lightsaber to Han.

"Anything." Han replied, placing his hand on the lightsaber.

Then something changed. Ben's eyes went cold, and he ignited the lightsaber, driving it through Han's body.

Ben stared at his dying father, who stared back at him with shock, and then something else; forgiveness. Han brushed his hand across Ben's face before he fell into the abyss.

"No!" Ben looked up to see Rey standing near the exits beside the traitor, tears streaming down her face. Chewbacca let out a roar of agony and took off, smashing his way through everything.

He was taken aback by the sight of Rey in distress. He hated to see her in pain… and then he remembered how she betrayed him.

She was standing there next to the traitor because she had played him for a fool.

FN-2187, or Finn as he was now called, may have been a traitor to the First Order, but Rey was a traitor in her own right now. She betrayed him. She betrayed his heart.

Her eyes met his, and she backed up a few steps, before she and Finn turned and fled. Kylo just smirked. He knew this planet far better than they did.

He cast one last glance at the abyss into which his father had fallen, before he exited in pursuit of his quarry. In pursuit of Rey.

* * *

Rey tried her best to keep the tears from falling as she dashed after Finn through the snow. Han Solo, the only true father figure she'd ever known, even if she'd only known him for a little while, had just been slaughtered before her eyes.

Slaughtered by his own son. Slaughtered by the man Rey had come to care for, the one she had begun to suspect had more good in him than he let on.

"The Falcon is this way." Finn called back to her. They continued to move, until a sound caused them to both stop in their tracks. They exchanged a glance and stepped into a clearing, where Ben stood waiting for them, lightsaber drawn. They stared at one another for a moment before Ben spoke.

"We're not done yet." He said, eyes fixed on Rey. She felt herself get angry just looking at him. She couldn't get the image out of her head, of Han being speared with a lightsaber.

"You're a monster." She spat.

"It's just us now." He said by way of replying. It was almost gentle, and for a moment Rey thought their might be something left of the good she had tried to instill in him. Her hope was shattered at his next words.

"Han Solo can't save you now." Rey fumed at this, but she was distracted by the sight of Ben pounding his fist into his wound. Her gaze dropped to the snow-covered ground, where she could see blood.

However, she quickly regained focus, and raised her blaster to fire.

Before she knew what was happening, Ben raised his arm and her blaster went flying, and then so did she.

Rey was tossed into the air, hit a tree, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Rey!" Finn rushed to Rey's side. "No. No. Rey, Rey, Rey. No, Rey!" He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her, but to no avail. He heard the sound of Kylo Ren's lightsaber, and Finn lifted his head.

"Traitor!" Kylo yelled at him from behind. Finn stiffened. He grabbed the lightsaber shaft, and swiftly stood up, turning to face Kylo. Holding it up like a bat, he activated the lightsaber. Kylo pointed his glowing blade at Finn.

"That lightsaber," he said, voice deadly. "It belongs to me."

"Come get it." Finn challenged him. And then he rushed him, swinging the blue lightsaber wildly. Kylo easily blocked his blow, and quickly attacked so now Finn was on the defensive, moving backwards through the snowy woods as he struggled to block Kylo's strikes. Finn stumbled and fell to the ground. To his surprise, Kylo didn't take the opportunity to finish him off, instead pacing away, pounding his fist into his wound again.

Finn stood up and lunged, but Kylo stepped aside, sending Finn past him. They began to duel again, until Finn felt his back hit a tree. He barely had time to think before Kylo was there, pressing his lightsaber to Finn's. Finn tried to push him away, but he wasn't strong enough.

Then he let out a long scream of agony as he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. He turned his head to see that Kylo had pressed one of the sides of his lightsaber into his shoulder. He slipped away from Kylo, and quickly attacked again, this time managing to hit him. When Kylo turned back towards him, his face was murderous. With one quick move he disarmed Finn, sending his lightsaber flying, deactivated. Finn turned and just as quickly Kylo sliced his lightsaber along Finn's back. He was aware of pain, terrible, terrible pain, and then everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Rey heard was Finn screaming. She staggered to her feet just in time to see Ben slice his lightsaber across Finn's back.

She clapped her hands over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Kylo hadn't been alerted to her presence yet.

Instead, he reached out a hand towards the blue lightsaber, her lightsaber, which had embedded itself in a pile of ice and snow. The lightsaber shook, but it didn't move.

Rey could feel Ben's frustration pouring off of him in waves. He didn't understand why it wasn't responding to his call.

But Rey did.

Tentatively, she reached out a hand.

_Come to me,_ she urged silently.

The lightsaber suddenly flew out of the snow, flying past Ben's face and into her hand.

Ben stared at her in shock, while Rey stared in astonishment at the weapon she held in her hand.

She glanced up, meeting Ben's determined gaze with one of her own, and activated the lightsaber. Never breaking eye contact, Ben activated his.

Anger surging as she remembered the death of Han and her injured friend, Rey charged, hacking and slashing wildly.

Ben parried her blows easily, and trees came crashing down as they moved throughout the forest. Ben was on the offensive now, and he forced her to move backwards through a small passage formed by large boulders.

Rey quickly scaled one and leaped off, dive-rolling back to her feet while Ben sprinted after her.

He attacked her again and again, pushing her further and further back. Then Rey saw that the ground she was running towards was crumbling...

Crumbling into a huge chasm.

There was nowhere to go, and soon Ben had her on the edge of the cliff, his lightsaber pressed to hers, their faces only inches apart.

"You need a teacher." He remarked, clearly referring to her inexperience with a lightsaber. "I can show you the ways of the Force."

She recognized his silent plea for her to come with him. Rey had been focused on not plummeting over the edge, but she froze at his words.

"The Force." She whispered. Kylo smiled. Clearly he thought Rey was giving in. She closed her eyes.

_Show me my options. Show me how to win._

Suddenly, there it was, clear as day - Rey knew she could slip out and away from the cliff, knew she had the strength and skill to beat him if she let the Force guide her.

In her mind, she saw herself hurting him over and over, driving his lightsaber into the ground, before delivering a final blow to incapacitate him.

Rey hesitated. After all that had transpired between them, that wasn't what she wanted to do.

_Show me something else, anything else. Show me another way._

Rey opened her eyes, meeting Ben's gaze. She knew what she had to do.

Pushing his weapon aside, Rey leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Shocked, Ben dropped his lightsaber and it clattered to the ground, deactivated.

Rey expected him to push her away, to shove her off the edge of the cliff, to pick up his lightsaber again and run her through with it.

Instead, he kissed her back, arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. Rey lost herself in the moment, and it was only when they broke apart that she remembered what she had to do.

"Rey," He whispered, stunned.

She just smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for this. I really am."

Ben looked confused, and opened his mouth to question her, when Rey hit him hard on the back of the head with the hilt of her lightsaber. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Rey quickly dragged his limp body away from the edge of the chasm as the ground continued to crumble. She continued to drag him all the way back to where they had started their duel, as weak and drained as she was from the battle. Then she saw Finn, and dropped Ben to rush to his side.

"Finn!" She cradled his cheek in her hand. She felt for his pulse and was relieved to feel a heartbeat. Rey sighed in relief. He was alive, for now at least. But how to get him and Ben out of here? Just then she heard the sound of an engine and of a Wookie roaring, and she looked up to see the Millennium Falcon descending, Chewbacca at the wheel.

Rey sighed in relief, but it was short-lived. The ground between where she sat with Finn and where Ben lay unconscious began to split open.

Rey made a desperate dash towards him, only to be forced back as more of the planet's surface broke apart.

The Falcon landed behind her, and Chewie emerged. He gave her a growl that, loosely translated, meant that they need to leave _now_.

But she couldn't. Not until she knew he would be okay.

"Ben!" Rey screamed across the growing abyss. She reached out desperately with the Force.

_Wake up, _she urged him silently.

She saw him stir, pushing himself into a sitting position.

His eyes widened in realization, and he scrambled away from the edge of the chasm. Rey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ben's eyes met hers, and she was struck by how angry they were. He was so hurt, so betrayed… and she had been the one to do it.

Chewie roared once more, and Rey had no choice but to stumble towards the Falcon, leaving Ben behind.

_I'm sorry, Ben._

That was all she could think as she boarded the ship, casting one last glance towards the boy she had come to care for.

Faintly, in the back of her mind, she heard a familiar voice respond: _I'm sorry too._

A few minutes later they had situated Finn in the sick bay, and Rey took the pilot's controls. Chewie sat beside her in the co-pilot's seat. The Wookie offered her a small smile, which Rey returned, before they took off, zooming away from Starkiller base.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the story! Again, be on the lookout for "Light and Dark" which will be the sequel to this fic. **

**In the meanwhile, I have also written stories for Supernatural, Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Glee, and An Unfortunate Fairy Tale. I will also have some more Reylo content coming soon!**

**Please feel free to check these out!**

**As always, leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, and predictions, and I'll see you in the next story!**

**~ Elizabeth (FanOfDeliciousFlavour)**


	6. UPDATE

UPDATE:

The sequel for this story, titled "Light and Dark," has been posted.

Read it here: s/13469388/1/Light-and-Dark


End file.
